Unbreakable Bond
by fudgemonkey878
Summary: There was a rustle and she turned fearful, what could it be? She advanced cautiously and stood ready if it was a monster. She knocked over the garbage cans, and then she saw him. How Thalia met Luke. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wondered how Thalia and Luke met up. We know how Annabeth met Thalia and Luke, but it never actually says how Thalia met Luke. So after much searching on FF for how Thalia met Luke I discovered that there ****were only two of them, and I really didn't like them all that much. Sorry to the authors of them if you're reading this, it just didn't seem very realistic with how Luke and Thalia reacted around each other. Anyways back to my point, this is my version of how they met. Hope that you like it :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or any of its characters**

"Thalia get me my make-up bag, I'm going out!"

I heard my mother's voice, but I didn't respond right away. I never did.

"Thalia! I said get my make-up bag!" This time I did respond, she sounded angry and whenever she was angry it was never good. I got up off the floor that I was sitting on and went to find her make-up bag.

"Which one, _mom?_" I stressed the word mom knowing that it would annoy her. I knew when to stop though. Get her too angry and she would tell her newest boyfriend, who would then loom over me and threaten me and to make the message clear would hit me. Every new boyfriend that she got I got a new scar.

It seemed to be an initiation for my mother's boyfriend. Hit Thalia and give her a new scar or bruise and then you're good enough to be my boyfriend. That seemed to be the message that my mother sent out because she did nothing to stop them from hitting me when she was mad, she even seemed to enjoy it at times.

"Don't sass me girl." She growled from the bathroom. "I want to look nice for Hayden tonight."

Wonder what ever happened to Dominic. He was over last night again, this time I didn't get a bruise or cut. An improvement since he had been the one most pleased to hurt me in some way to see my mother's look of satisfaction.

"Just get me the blue one and quick. He'll be here soon and if I'm not ready when he arrives it's your fault." Her voice was like acid and against my will I let out a little flinch. Thank goodness she couldn't see me flinch; it would only make her happy.

I looked at her vanity and tried to finds the blue one. The thought of how many make-up bags she actually needed eluded me. She had a red one, an orange one, a green one, a blue one, two purple ones, a pink one, three black ones, one the colour of mustard and a plain white one. I know that she's a movie star and everything. But I still don't understand why she needs so many make-up bags. I grabbed the blue one and took it to her.

She snatched it out of my hand quick when I entered the bathroom and gave me a look. It clearly said, _at least you're good for something, but boy what I would give to just have you out of my life for good._

"You're welcome." I said stiffly and angrily.

Her eyes flashed with anger. "Did I ask what you thought? No, so don't _speak._"

When I was younger, about seven I would quiver in my clothes and try not to cry. Now I returned the stare with one of my own. It said, _I hate you and can't wait to leave forever you good for nothing skank. _

For all of you that don't approve of my language she has a new boyfriend every week, sometimes three or more. If that doesn't classify her as a skank then tell me what does.

She just finishes applying her make-up when the door bell rings. She gives me a look that says, _go away now or you'll regret it._

I give her one of my sullen looks and left to go to my bedroom. I heard her new boyfriend Hayden open the door and they exchanged idle chit-chat before leaving. As soon as I heard the door close and the car drive away I breathed a sigh of relief. With my mother gone for the night I didn't have anything to worry about.

I went to the fridge and opened it up, looking for something to eat. As usual the only thing that was in the fridge seemed to be beer. My mother drunk beer all the time. When she was sad, when she was angry, when she was happy, if there was something to celebrate, or if she was just bored she would drink and drink. Leaving me to deal with her hangovers and try to avoid getting hit by anything that she threw at me.

I went to the cupboards and saw a lone, crumpled, and battered box of mac-and-cheese, who knows how long it had been in there for. Still it was better than nothing. I got a pot and filled it with water and let it boil.

While it was heating up I went into my mother's bedroom again and looked for her wallet. My mother had multiple wallets on account of her placing them somewhere and then forgetting where they were, one of the few advantages of her almost constantly being drunk. She some how had enough sense to keep her I.D. on person, probably to make sure that she was able to get into clubs, and only kept cash in her wallets that she constantly lost. The thing was, they weren't really lost or misplaced, they were sometimes in plain view. She was just to lazy, or drunk, to look for them properly.

Everytime that my mother went out I would search the rooms of the house for them and take the cash. Since she never actually looked for them there was no danger of being punished for stealing her money. So far I had $438 saved up, once I had at least $500 saved up I was getting out of here and going on the run.

I heard a bang in the kitchen and I sprinted there to see what had fallen, scared that it might have been the pot of boiling water. When I got to the kitchen though there was nothing on the floor and the water was barely boiling. I went over to the stove and saw that it wasn't even turned on. Weird, I was positive that I had turned it on before I went to raid my mother's room for cash.

As I turned around I saw a bracelet on the table, it was sliver and had a squarre charm in the middle. It looked like an lday with snakes in her hair, seriously weird. It looked like solid silver though, maybe I would be able to pawn it. I stashed it into my pocket and turned my attention to my soon to be dinner.

This time I stayed with my dinner to make sure that it cooked. Searching my mother's bedroom could happen any other time since she was always out and about with her boyfriend, or to drunk to notice what's going on around her.

This time with me watching the pot, nothing crashed, and I ate a normal dinner of Mac-and-Cheese. While I was eating I examined the bracelet more. The links didn't jingle no matter how much I shook it, which I thought, was odd. I found myself staring at the snake lady and I was mesmerized with it. It seemed like the snakes were moving, but I knew better. It was a bracelet, the snakes couldn't move, but all the same, it just seemed so alive. I decided that I wouldn't pawn it, I would keep it. I had to make sure to not wear it around my mother though; she wouldn't take kindly to me wearing a piece of her stolen jewelry.

I finished dinner and went to my mother's room and started raiding it. I found one of her old wallets that were from a couple of years ago. I knew this because it was camouflaged; she went through a phase a couple years ago where almost everything was camouflaged. I opened it up and was disappointed; there was only $20 in it. I was still $42 short. I cursed under my breath and continued searching.

I didn't find anything else though, and soon my mother came tripping through the door reeking of booze. I retreated to my room and pretended that I was sleeping.

It didn't work though.

She burst through my door and I bolted straight up. Her hair was messed up, her lipstick smeared, and her dress was ripped at her shoulder. Guess Hayden either got angry, or was impatient.

"You!" She slurred pointing at me with a beer bottle. "It's your entire fault!" She threw the bottle and I ducked as it flew past my head and crashed into the wall, spewing the rancid liquid everywhere.

I bit my tongue, wanting to ask her what was my fault this time, but I knew there was no point. In her mind I was responsible for everything that went wrong. The reason why there wasn't beer in the fridge sometimes, the reason why a boyfriend might drop her, why she couldn't fit into some of her old clothes anymore. Everything was my fault.

"Get out of the house now!" She yelled; spit flying from her red face. She pointed towards the door and I just stared at her.

She was telling me to get out of the house. She didn't want me anymore and she wanted me to leave.

Screw collecting $500, I'm leaving now.

"Gladly." I spat at her. Her eyes followed me as I packed a backpack quickly. I threw a pair of pants, another shirt, my money stash; I made sure she didn't see that, and whatever was on top of my dresser. I zipped it up and grabbed a blanket off my bed. I turned to face my mother and didn't find a hint of remorse, or heart-break, or sadness in her eyes or face. I walked out the door without a second thought, glad that I was finally free from that hell-hole and the woman who only hated me, and trust me the feeling was mutual.

**So I should probably be working on my other stories, but this has captured my interest at the moment so I'm going to finish this and then get back to my other stories. Review please and tell me how I'm doing. **

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey* :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

You know, in some freak way it probably would have been better for me to stay at home. I mean there was my monster of a mother, but she was manageable. Real monsters were another matter all together.

In the first week of being a teen on the streets I discovered that the silver bracelet that I was so fascinated about was actually a shield, and a darn good one to boot. The snake lady head on the front scared off most monsters, or all least gave me enough time to gut them with a spear.

For all of you people who actually think normally, let me explain where the spear came from.

I had shoved everything on the top of my dresser into my bag, and when I was going through it later I discovered this can of mace. For all of you people who don't know what mace is, its pepper spray. I pressed the top of it to see if it actually sprayed any pepper spray, because when I shook it there was no sound. Much to my astonishment out popped a spear.

Let me tell you that I thought that I had finally cracked when these things popped out, until I met someone else who had the same things and could see them. I don't know what happened to him, but I'm grateful to him because thanks to him I kept the small shred of sanity that I have.

So those are two things that I always have with me, and the bonus, when I was finished with them they went back to a can of mace and the pretty silver bracelet. Pretty awesome if I say so myself.

But there was no denting it; I was slowly starting to die. Maybe not physically, but mentally for sure. I was so jumpy and my eyes had a permanent look in them that automatically made people back away. They were feral, mad, and desperate. Just like a wild animals, which is what I was basically anyways. I was an animal on the run from the monsters that continued to haunt me everywhere that I went.

Soon my clothes were splattered with blood, most of it my own, and there were so many tears in them that I couldn't even count them. My ribs were showing so that I was able to count them, and my face was hollow and sunken. I was dying physically finally. After the weeks on mental abuse that had happened to me, my body was failing.

I don't know when exactly it was that my life was saved by him, but I do remember it as clearly as humanly possible, or demi-god possible.

It was raining and dreary and I was covered in grime, sweat, and blood. My arm was bleeding heavily from the latest monster that I had encountered, a giant and I still had no clue how people didn't notice when I was being attacked by something that's over ten feet tall. I mean really, how blind can you be?

I was in an alley searching frantically to see if it was safe to sit and patch my self up. The coast seemed to be clear, but I put up Aegis just to be sure. I opened my grimy back pack and saw with dismay that I was out of bandages. I couldn't rip any of my clothing and use it because it was so filthy that it would only bring infection and make my life even harder than it already was. I searched around to see if there was anything I could use that wasn't absolutely filthy when I heard a noise.

It was coming from the garbage cans that were a couple of feet away from me. I stood up slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible. I took out my spear and advanced ready to strike if it was a monster.

Something comes flying out at me and boy am I ever grateful for Aegis. My attacker froze giving me a split second to let my spear fly and kill whatever was attacking me. My spear was right about to leave my fingertips when I saw him.

He has the same haunted look as I do. His eyes were crazed, and his face was filled with hunger and fear. His whole body was trembling and I instantly lower Aegis and my spear. I couldn't kill that boy, not when he's the same as me. He had a sword that had the same bronze colour as my spear.

I backed away, hoping that he can see the apology in my face.

He watched me back away with a glazed over look in his eyes, then he snaps out of it all together. "Wait!" He said hoarsely.

I don't know why, but I stopped. He looked just as surprised as I was that I stopped.

He advanced towards me and asks roughly, "Why didn't you kill me?" I stay silent. "Answer me!" He almost yells and grabs my injured arm.

I let out a gasp of pain and my vision starts to be obscured by the blurry film that now covers my eyes. I slumped to the ground and can hear him cursing.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry! I didn't mean, I, I can fix that."

He pulled out bandages from his bag and moved towards me.

"Don't." I said as firmly as possible, pointing my spear at him.

"Please, I probably made it worse, let me fix it." He pleaded.

I told him no again, but eventually he convinces me, well really it was just that my arm was absolutely killing and I felt like I might pass out from the pain. I eyed him warily as he fixed it. It didn't seem right. I didn't know him and almost killed him, why was he bandaging my arm? "Why are you doing this?" I ask him weakly.

"Bandaging your arm? Because you didn't kill me. It's the least I can do." He says gruffly. "Also, I expect an answer from you now that I've bandaged your arm. Why didn't you kill me?"

I look in his eyes and see that they're blue, but dull. "You're me." I tell him simply, knowing that it probably doesn't make any sense. His puzzled expression tells me that he doesn't understand. "I mean, you're just like me. How can I kill you knowing that it could be me at the other end of a spear or sword?" I say pointing to his sword.

He nods as if it's explanation enough. Soon I'm telling him about how I was kicked out of my house, and how I've been attacked so many times. He nods while I speak and I know that he understands what I've been through. Probably because he's been through the same thing.

He in return tells me about his mom and how her eyes would turn green. I shivered when he said that. I learn that he's good with a sword and has been on the go for longer than I have, and seems to have more experience than I do.

Without thinking I ask him, "Do you want to team up? Stick together, watch each others backs to make sure that the other doesn't die and stuff?"

He looks shocked for a minute, and I'm shocked as well. He says yes though, and I feel a bit of hope welling up inside of me. With another person to help me out, won't that make my chances of survival better? Even if it doesn't, it will be nice to have this boy with me; I won't go crazy from loneliness with him to talk to.

I then realize that I don't know his name, and he doesn't know mine. "My name is Thalia, what's yours?"

He flashes me a grin. "Luke Castellan, nice to meet you Thalia."

**Here is the second chapter of my short story. I'm planning to continue it until Thalia gets turned into a pine tree, then I'll stop it. Review and tell me what ya think. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the really long wait, but I had a major case of writers block, ontop of school and all that junk I also really aven't had all that much time to write. All my others stories are still on haitus, but I'm hoping that I'll get more chapters soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo in any way or form.**

Teaming up with Luke was one of the smartest things that I have ever done in my life.

He knew all about what we were, and gave me the demi-god download. He wouldn't tell me how he knew all of this though; whenever I asked he would get a dark look in his eye and clam up. That's fine though, it's not like I've told him all about my life. I may have told him about my mother, but I never told him how bad it really was. I also never told him about how I was aching inside. I never would be able to tell him that I was aching though, because I don't know why I'm aching.

On top of him having this wonderful information Luke has some pretty good skills with a sword, and awesome reflexes. He normally delivers the killing blow to a monster, while I push them back with my snake lady shield. I really needed to find out what it was called; snake lady shield was a mouthful.

He also had a couple of storehouses set up all over town. It must have taken him so long to set them up. They were filled with water, beef jerky, and this food of the gods called ambrosia and nectar. There were also extra sets of clothing, it may be big, but who really cares? There were also weapons that had the same bronze hue as my spear and Luke's sword.

Why was that? I found it so odd that I didn't know exactly everything yet, and I had been traveling with Luke for two months, and been on the run for about three or four.

"That's celestial bronze Thalia." Luke said as if reading her mind. "It works on immortals, such as the gods, monsters, which you know already, and it will work on half-bloods like us."

"Will it work on regular mortals?" I said wistfully, imagining sticking my spear through my mother.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you Thalia." He said with a grim smile. "Who is it that you want to stick your spear through?"

It was an innocent question, really I probably would have asked the same thing, but for some reason it irks me beyond reason.

I put up my shield and my spear was in my hand, and I lunged at Luke. He was totally unprepared for it and he was sprawled on the dirt floor with my spear at his throat. Fear was in his eyes as well as a permanent crazed look that we both had.

It's just like the first day that we met.

"You going to kill me?" Luke asked me defiantly.

No, I wasn't going to kill him; there was no way that I would be able to kill him. He was my partner, the person that I could rely on without doubt to watch my back and make sure that I don't get killed. I had only known him for two months, but we already felt that comradeship and it couldn't be broken.

I lifted my spear and offered my hand to help him back up, and to my relief he took it, then he gave me a hug

I was so shocked at the gesture that my body automatically stiffened. I hadn't been hugged by someone before, at least that I could remember. My mother was definitely not the hugging type. The closest thing to a hug that I had ever gotten from her was when she slapped me on both my arms for not giving her the correct make-up bag.

"It's okay Thalia, I understand." He whispered into her ear, his warm breath rustling her short and ratty hair.

I felt my cheeks start to burn and the room became smaller, and so much hotter. Why was I blushing? Was it from shame embarrassment, or, gods, did I like Luke? I pulled away from the hug, not knowing what to do. "My mother." I said wanting to give him a reason, for I don't know what. "I want to stab my mother."

A dark look came across his face, and then he smiled a grim and sinister smile. "Now that I can understand." He said with a dark chuckle. "When I first got my sword I wanted to stab my mother, but then…he...told me that it was impossible."

Who was he talking about? This "he"? Whoever it was, Luke wasn't fond of him, and he scowled and cracked his knuckles when he said his name. He had mentioned that person before, but never given a name. Luke told me that he was the person to ruin his life, but something wasn't right. Something was fishy, and I couldn't stand the secrets.

"Alright Luke, no more secrets." I said out loud suddenly.

His blue eyes widened in surprise, and a hint of distrust. "What secrets?"

I snorted at him. "Please. You keep mentioning a person that you hate, you have secrets in you past that you won't tell me about, and UI have a feeling that you're not telling me everything that you know." I had started out speaking normally at the beginning, but by the end I was in his face shouting. My chest heaved up and down as I gasped for air.

Luke's face went into a scowl and he narrowed his blue eyes. "I have secrets?" he shouted at me, "What about you! You haven't told me anything! Not where you got your spear and shield from, what your other was really like! Not to mention you just about killed me when I asked a question! You barely talk except when necessary and it's driving me insane!"

We glared at each other in a form of stalemate. We both had secrets that we didn't want to tell. Luke didn't want to tell me about his home life, I really didn't want to elaborate on mine. Luke had a secret person in his life, and really I didn't.

_Yes you do._ A voice whispered in the back of my head. _What about Jason?_

A hole opened up inside of my chest and I fought to keep myself together. Jason, my brother. _Don't think about him_. I chanted inside of my head. I kept myself composed and put on the mask that I kept on around my mother. "Fine then Luke." I said coldly. "We both have secrets, but we can't have them between us. How can we watch each others backs if we really can't trust each other, because let me tell you now, I can't trust you. I've been trying, but I just can't."

Luke stared at me for a moment before he sighed and sat down on the dirt floor. "Is that how you really feel Thalia?"

I sighed and sat down next to him on the ground. Most girls would probably still stand afraid to get their precious clothes dirty, but honestly, who cares? My clothing was already black, from colour choice and dirt. "Yes Luke that is how I feel at the moment."

He looked me in the eye with sadness in his. "I can't tell you Thalia, I just can't."

"Why?" I questioned a little angrily. "Is it too painful? You can't tell me because of some deep horror in your past?"

He nodded his head slowly and I stood up cursing. "Darn it Luke! I told you about my home life, it's time that you've told me about yours! You haven't told me anything about why you ran from home!"

He pulled me back down on the dirt roughly. And I let out a small cry of pain when my butt hit the ground. "You've told me about your home life?" He said with a voice quivering with anger. "All that you've told me was that you mom beat you. Don't give me that load of bull Thalia. I've seen the scars on your arms; don't tell me that those are only from monsters. You've barely told me anything about your life!"

I ripped my arm away from his grasp. "Fine then, we'll do a question for a question." I saw his slightly confused face and I continued more. "You ask me a question and I answer it truthfully, and you have to do the same. No matter what kind of question it is. D0o you agree to this?"

He nodded slowly and I let out a small sigh. "Okay, you go first. Ask me any question."

* * *

**So that is the end of the chapter. Really I was planning on continuing to the questions, but I couldn't think of too many. I need some suggestions, so if there are any questions that you want answered about Luke or Thalia, put then in a review ad I'll incorporate them into the question chapter. Happy Reviewing :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey878* :) :) :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ack! So sorry for the late update! I lost my memory stick that I keep my stories on, so I had to start from scratch. Then I just kept forgetting, and…ya.**

**So here is the chapter of questions. Thanks to everyone who submitted some questions, I think that I used all of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo in any way or form.**

* * *

I bit my bottom lip with uncertainty. As much as I wanted to know about Luke's life, I wanted to be careful about which questions I asked. Than again…we agreed that we were allowed to ask any question and we would have to answer truthfully. I took a deep calming breath and asked my first question. "Who is this "he"" I lifted my hands and put air quotes around the word, "person that you've been talking about?"

Luke gave a long sigh and looked at his feet, and mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"I can't hear you Luke."

Another mumble.

"Luke." My voice had a dangerous quality, almost like what my mother's voice sounded like when I was about to get in trouble. Ugh, shudder, I'm turning into my mother.

He gave another heavy sigh and spoke in a voice that I could barely hear. "My father."

My jaw dropped to the ground and I fumbled to pick it up. "Whoa, wait. Your da-"

"My turn for a question." Luke interrupted me. I gave a huff, but he ignored it. "What was your home life like?"

"Crap." I said simply. "My turn for a question, what do you mean by-"

"That is not an answer!" Luke protested to me.

"Then what is your idea of an answer?" I almost shouted angrily.

"Specifics Thalia." Luke said exasperated and rolling his eyes.

"Well sorry Luke that my answer wasn't specific enough for you." I told him sarcastically. "What is your idea of a specific answer?"

"Details Thalia, details." Luke told me with a hint of impatience. "Why is it crap?"

"I'm not obligated to answer that question at the current moment because it's my turn to ask a question since I answered yours. You asked me what my home life was like and I told you, it was crap. My turn for a question now." I told him smugly with a smirk on my face. My logic wasn't flawed at all. I had answered his question, so it was my turn to ask one.

Luke rumbled something that was inaudible, but I think that it might have been along the lines of, "stupid technicalities." But I'm not sure.

With the smirk still on my face I asked him my next question. "So the question that I want to ask is the one that you so rudely interrupted earlier on."

He gave a snort, "It was my turn to ask a question."

"You loser!" I yelled at him playfully. "It's my turn to ask a question, stop interrupting me."

"Fine, I will listen to you."

Somehow I doubted that. "What do you mean that it was your dad?"

His expression instantly became darker and he cracked his knuckles menacingly. "It means what I just said. He's my…_father_." He spat the word out of his mouth as if it was a piece of garbage. In his mind, it probably was. His expression became slightly softer when he looked towards me, but he still had a faint scowl on his face. "My turn for a question. Why was your home life crap?"

Now it was my turn to scowl. How could it not be crap? With my mum, her drinking, the beating, her numerous boyfriends and their initiation, how I had to put up with it for ten years of my life? How my mother "lost" my brother, which was the last straw for me. What had to be the worst thing about my home life was watching her beat Jason. Try and try as I did, I couldn't always protect him. The worst was when her boyfriends would decide that they would use Jason for their initiation. Honestly, I wish that my dad had never hooked up with my mother; it would have saved me so much trouble. Sure I wouldn't be here right now, but I think that might have been better.

"Thalia?" Luke said concerned while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent response.

"You're home life?" He prompted.

"Oh," I said a little stupidly, "right, my home life." I paused and gave another sigh. "Well as I've told you it was crap. My mum was a big star, but she couldn't handle all the pressure and became a drunk, like a major one. When she was in one of her states she would beat me just for being alive." I traced a faint scar on my arm, not looking at Luke's face. Only remembering the blow of her Gucci belt that gave me the scar. My face had a distant quality to it as I became lost in the past, not looking anywhere, but seeing her angry expression in my mind. "Her numerous boyfriends would also try to give me a scar as some form of initiation. She was always so happy whenever I cried out in pain, said that it was what I deserved for ruining her life." That was all I needed to tell him, it summed up my home life pretty much. I looked up from the floor and replaced my distant expression with a false and cheery grin. "My turn for a question. Got any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope." Luke replied popping the p, "you?"

Ya, I did. I had a brother that I cared deeply for. His name was Jason and I tried to protect him so much, but I still lost him. My mom gave him away to Hera, at least that's what she said, and I feel like a failure for not protecting him. He was blonde with blue eyes and he could be so stupid sometimes. He ate a stapler when he was two and I was the one to take care of him and fix him up. My mom only yelled at him and hit him to make him stop crying, but it only made him cry more. I miss him.

"No, only child." I lied. "Thank gods for that too, I can't imagine my mother having another kid, it's too horrible to imagine." I couldn't tell Luke about Jason that was my personal secret. I know that I was the one to say that we couldn't have any secrets between us, but that was just too painful to tell and relive. "So which godly parent is your father?"

Luke cracked his knuckles again. "Hermes, Messenger of the gods, God of thieves, travelers, and bunch of other stuff that I don't really care about. He's stupid, selfish, and doesn't give a crap about me." Thunder rumbled overhead and I wished that it would stop. "Who's your father Thalia?"

"Zeus. He came to visit my mom a couple of times, hate him for hooking up with my mom." More thunder overhead. "I wish that he had never gone near her."

"But then you wouldn't be here at all." Luke said in a small voice.

I rubbed the back of my neck and felt all the dirt and grime. "That probably would have been better than the life I'm living now. You know, being on the run from monsters, not having a loving family, everything is really crap about this."

"So you're saying that I'm crap?"

"Oh Gods no Luke! Meeting you has been the best thing of my life, no joke." I thought for a minute about which question I would ask next, "If we were to go rob a music store right now, what type of music would you take?"

"What kind of question is that Thalia?" Luke laughed.

"Dunno, just a kind of question that seems normal. So answer the question Luke."

He was silent for a minute. "I think I would get a Nickelback CD, or maybe Kings of Leon." He made sure that I looked him in the eyes. "Would you follow me anywhere if I asked you too?"

My breath caught in my throat. What kind of question was that? "Of course I would Luke. Why bother asking a question like that?"

"Why would you follow me though?" He asked slightly frustrated. "We barely know each other, that's why we're having this question and answer session, so why would you follow me anywhere if I asked you too?"

"Because you are my family now, and family doesn't abandon or hurt each other." The answer was so ready on my lips that I didn't even have to think about it.

He let out a slightly bitter laugh. "Guess we should get a new definition of family, both of our moms hurt us."

His response irked me slightly. His mom had hurt him? Why was this the first that I had heard of it? "What do you mean your mom hurt you?"

He scowled. "She would have these…fits; I guess you could call them. Her eyes would go green and then she would start shaking me yelling about my future that I could never understand, she was so out of it constantly, she just kept making sandwiches and cookies barely ever noticing that I was there…" His voice trailed off and I slung my arm around his shoulder.

He kept it there for a moment before shaking it off. Where do you want to go next Thalia? We could travel the world if you want."

"Let's not think about that now Luke." I told him in a slightly distant voice. "I don't want to think about the future right now, I just want to talk about us."

He gave a chuckle. "Typical of you Thalia."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late update, but don't let that stop you from reviewing :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey878* :) :) :)**


End file.
